Shieldor
"I am Shieldor. Master of shield wielding. As ordered, I must take you down. Any attack that is sent towards me shall be reflected back, so don't try it, cretin. I am an unstoppable machine." ''-Shieldor, ''from Gregory's Adventure. Shieldor is a boss that Gregory encounters in Gregory's Adventure. He thrives inside the ancient building of Stone Lair, and serves as one of Wolfember's minions. Mostly, as a boss, he can be a somewhat challenging opponent to face. Physical Appearance Shieldor appears as a shield-wielding knight with four rocket jet engines, (two or all for hovering, and two for shooting orange energy balls) blue and gold coloring, and yellow eyes. In the Challenge Mode, Shieldor has a stronger counterpart named Shieldor X. The differences is that unlike his weaker counterpart, Shieldor X has red and black coloring and light blue eyes. Scene When Gregory reaches the main lair, Shieldor comes down, preventing Gregory from accessing the next stage. He then introduces himself and challenges Gregory to a battle. Gregory then says "If you're wanting a challenge, then I'm gonna bring it!" Then the battle begins. Outside of battle, when he is defeated, he says his final words "I....failed you, master.....I am not worthy of being a serving knight if being beaten to this person......" before exploding to his death. Attacks Shieldor posseses a range of attacks. He can spin while holding his shields-like arms out, attempting to crush or kill Gregory by pushing him to the wall or knocking him around. The knocking around attack can damage Gregory, while the wall crush can kill Gregory in one shot. However, Gregory cannot just attack him directly, for he attempts to block every attack he dishes out to him. Instead, Gregory must attack him when he isn't incapable of action. Gregory can avoid his spinning attack by ducking down. After spinning, he uses his shield-like arms to push Gregory into the wall. Gregory can stop this attack by attacking the shields, (though the shields are indestructable) causing it to push Shieldor back, forcing him to withdraw his shields. At final, he rushes at Gregory with his shields out (one shield forward and one back) like punching. However, this attack causes Shieldor to get stuck. Gregory can then attack the jetpacks to bring him down, leaving him down for 15 seconds, and then attack his head. His head has to be hit 12 times. When he is hit ten times, his leg-like rockets will turn into a weapon, firing orange energy balls, somewhat acting like a bazooka gun. Gregory can avoid the attacks by jumping, or by moving from its directions. He will also do the same attack that gets him stuck again. When hit eleven times, his leg-like rockets will charge up and fire an orange beam. The beam is avoidable, for Gregory must keep moving, just like its orange energy ball attacks, until Shieldor stops, which would take 15 seconds. He then does the same attack again that gets him stuck into the walls. Gregory can then deliver the final blow to Shieldor, defeating him and ending the battle. In the Challenge Mode, Shieldor X does the same attack as his weaker counterpart, but Shieldor X's attacks are more faster. He also can fire a shield beam, an attack that his weaker counterpart couldn't do. The spinning shields attacks are longer and faster, as well as his shield-like punching and pushing attacks, energy balls and rocket beams becoming faster, and will have to take Gregory 20 hits for him to be defeated. When he is down after Gregory attacks his jetpacks, he'll be down for 10 seconds instead. The same attack changing stage differs as well. When hit eight times, he'll fire energy balls. When hit twelve times, he'll fire his rocket beams. When hit 19 times, he'll fire shield beams. Gregory can avoid the beams the same way with his rocket beams. Trivia *The original color for Shieldor X was supposed to be red and light blue, but was changed to make his appearance more "appealing", according to Gregory. *Shieldor is also in afflictions with Wolfember, as he says that he is "ordered" to kill Gregory. Wolfember reveals to Gregory later on in the game before their first fight that Shieldor was one of his minions that exploded. *Shieldor's appearance somewhat resembles the Iron Giant from the movie The Iron Giant.